De tal palo, tal astilla
by ladyshinigami4
Summary: Hidan y Hikari parecen en un principio distintos, pero al final son muy parecidos, de todos modos de tal palo, tal astilla. Pésimo Summary, pero es un fic "navideño" parodia por las fechas! Feliz Navidad!


Hola a todos y todas, Feliz Navidad/Fiestas! mis mejores deseos para todos!

Este es un drabble que me salió de una loca idea por ver un comercial de una muñeca que crece...

Aclaratorias:

Naruto no me pertenece, sino a M. Kishimoto-sensei; Hikari si es creada por mí.

Los protas son: Hidan y Hikari.

Género: Humor/Family.

Posible OoC sin querer en Hidan.

Bueh, eso es todo, espero que les guste aunque es algo crazy, como todo lo que escribo

**De tal palo, tal astilla**

Ahí estaba él, apuntando con su filosa hoz de triple filo en su mano derecha a su inocente presa. Se acercó sigilosamente hacia ella, riéndose de forma maquiavélica para asustar más a la acorralada criatura, con cada paso de veinte centímetros rompía el breve espacio que los distanciaba entre los dos. Luego de estar ya a medio metro de ella, se agazapó cual león para asestarle su único golpe mortal, la mano izquierda la usó rápidamente para acomodarse los mechones grisáceos rebeldes que habían salido de su estirado peinado hacia atrás. Sus ojos violetas no dejaban de mirar fijamente a su víctima que yacía acorralada en la esquina de una pared, como si estuviera en un callejón sin salida. Al lado de su víctima estaba una caja vacía abierta con papel de regalo adentro, varios rollos de cinta adhesiva dispersos por todo el suelo bajo la luz del improvisado árbol de navidad.

—Hasta aquí llegaste muñequita, serás sacrificada en nombre de Jashin-sama —le susurró con malicia el hombre albino con una sonrisa maquiavélica mientras se acercaba peligrosamente hacia la pobre presa indefensa que no se movía para evitar el ataque—. ¡Irás al infierno por pagana!

—¡Papá! ¿Estás jugando con Mimi-chan? —se escuchó la repentina voz de una linda niña albina de ojos violetas que vestía un hermoso vestido negro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas con sus zapatillas rojas.

—Eh… sí, claro Hikari-chan —respondió con dificultad el jashinista lanzando su arma lejos y disimulando que nada pasaa, aún al ser atrapado infraganti por su hija pequeña.

La niña le sonrió con felicidad y tomó a la muñeca del piso y se la llevó junto con ella luego de darle un cariñoso beso en la mejilla a su padre.

—Buenas noches papi —se despidió la tierna chiquilla llevándose a su muñeca como si fuera un bebé a su cuarto.

El jashinista suspiró resignado y se tiró en el sofá café que había en la pequeña sala de estar desabotonándose la camisa negra más de lo que estaba y cerró los ojos para relajarse. Recordó cómo le había dicho a su esposa el día anterior, que celebrar la navidad era una total ridiculez y por no decir un pecado para su amada religión de Jashin, sin embargo, su mujer no le había dado la razón y aún así le había hecho correr por un regalo de navidad en último minuto al albino para su única hija.

Había recorrido todas las tiendas de la aldea buscando alguna cosa que funcionara como regalo, pero todas estaban cerradas, muchas por la excusa del clima, cosa que no entendía porque en esa aldea siempre llovía y otras por el festejo navideño haciéndole soltar millones de maldiciones sobre paganos, infiernos y demás. Como no le quedaba de otra tuvo que acudir a su ex- compañero de equipo, Kakuzu para que le facilitara algún detalle. De esa forma, volvió a la casa con la muñeca en brazos, que luego de que la vio bien no tenía muy bonita forma… "¡Demonios Kakuzu, me has estafado! ¡La próxima vez que le vea disfrutaré bastante el torturarlo en nombre de mi Dios!"

Tan ensimismado estaba en su mente, que no notó cuando su pequeña Hikari se había acercado sin hacer ruido y de un solo salto había caído encima de él a la altura de su cintura mientras le daba ligeros golpes en el pecho para "despertarlo". El albino molesto por el golpe poco delicado de su hija, contó hasta mil para no salirle con groserías a su hija y abrió los ojos, luego tomar a la pequeña y sentarla en sus piernas para pedirle con la mirada lo que quería.

—¿Papi estás molesto? —preguntó la chiquilla mirándolo con sus grandes ojos de color violeta.

—Algo… —contestó Hidan de forma sincera, de todas maneras su hija había sacado la inteligencia de su madre y si le decía lo contrario se daría cuenta fácilmente.

—Pues tengo algo que te va a gustar —le respondió emocionada la niña sacando su muñeca de segunda mano y mostrándosela orgullosa.

Como buena hija de él, había dibujado el símbolo de su religión y la muñequita tenía signos de torturas en todo lo que quedaba de ella. Hidan se quedó sorprendido ante el gesto de la niña y sólo atinó a abrazarla y a tomarla entre sus brazos.

—¡Esa es mi hija, joder! ¡Jashin-sama me ha bendecido! —gritó eufórico el jashinista jugando con la pequeña entre sus brazos hasta que la dejó sentada en el sofá.

La niña cambió su inocente carita a una más traviesa con la propuesta que tenía en mente.

—¿Papi, te parece si le damos al árbol de navidad un toque más jashinista? —le sugirió la pequeña entre risillas sin cambiar su expresión traviesa en su rostro pálido.

Ambos se vieron a los ojos y luego vieron hacia el improvisado árbol de navidad que estaba justo al lado de la ventana, se acercaron sigilosamente para ir a atacar a su próxima víctima. Con lo que no contaban es que después de la gracia, ambos fueran castigados por la mujer de la casa.

—¡Cómo se les ocurre llenar el árbol que tanto me ha costado decorar con pintura roja y símbolos de Jashin! ¡Hikari tú no podrás salir de tu cuarto por una semana, y tú, Hidan no tendrás de _eso_ por una semana! —gritaba exasperada la morena haciendo que sus ojos igualmente violetas se vieran oscuros de la rabia.

Padre e hija, ahora cómplices asintieron con desgano antes de que la mujer abandonara a pasos grandes la sala de estar. El silencio no tardó en romperse entre ambos aludidos luego de que sintieran a la mujer tirarse en la cama del cuarto matrimonial molesta.

—¿Otou-san cuando pase el castigo me enseñas a dibujar el símbolo de Jashin-sama en el piso?

—Sí hija, tan pronto como termine el castigo, luego me acompañarás a darle una lección al viejo Kakuzu.

—¡Sí! —gritó la niña feliz arrojándose a los brazos de su padre.

Después de todo dicen que las hijas son más unidas al padre, y en este caso quedó confirmado.

Espero sus críticas =)

Ah, otra cosa está basado en un universo alternativo, es del mundo ninja pero se supone que Akatsuki se disolvió y la mayoría de los akatsukis vivían en la Aldea de la Lluvia.


End file.
